First Mutations of Dr Bruce Banner THE HULK: Transformations 2
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Richard sat with Rick's back against the HAS MAT. chamber door with his elbows resting on his bent knees so that Rick would wake up if "Bruce" Banner the Hulk began pounding on the door. Next, issue..., in a tale called "The Monster and the Machine!" Rick brought Bruce Banner to a chamber that Bruce Banner built ...filled with science equipment and full of mechanisms for bombs.


D Approximately Words Counted 800

6 Cot Go Rd, A 2012 M

Mad; one Disposable Copy

Phone at Work: 8232

"THE INCREDIBLE HULK NUMBER FOUR AND FIVE: THE FIRST

MUTATIONS OF DR.

'BRUCE' BANNER 'THE HULK...' ...TRANSFORMATIONS (2) (4)"

Richard sat with Rick's back against the HAS MAT. chamber door with his elbows resting on his bent knees so that Rick would wake up if "Bruce" Banner the Hulk began pounding on the door.

Next, issue..., in a tale called **"**The Monster and the **Machine!"** Rick brought Bruce Banner to a chamber that Bruce Banner built ...filled with science equipment and full of mechanisms for bombarding Bruce Banner with Gamma Rays. Rick tried to read the manual Bruce Banner wrote for the scientific "Gamma Bombardment Machine Device" but couldn't understand half what "Bruce" Banner wrote in it. Hulk couldn't help Rick to control the machine because Bruce Banner was trapped within the monster ...trapped within the emotionless robot-like slave! Rick knew that Bruce Banner was there somewhere deep inside though ...that Rick might reach Bruce Banner ...turning to the monster ...trying to appeal to Bruce Banner deep inside the core of the "zombie" Hulk. Rick talked aloud to the vacant eyed Hulk about how "anything could happen" if Rick did something wrong. Rick went to the sitting Hulk, grabbed Hulk's shoulder, and shook him saying, "Hulk, TRY to THINK! … TELL me; Hulk ...SHOULD I take THE CHANCE? SHOULD I TRY? YOU'VE **got** TO TELL me!" Rick ordered Hulk to speak ...and perhaps Bruce Banner merely spoke because Rick commanded Hulk to. Perhaps ...Bruce Banner only repeated what Rick told Bruce Banner to say but perhaps deep within the ugly, tormented monster the man within made a sad, cry for help.

Hulk said merely, "**Try** ...Rick!" pathetically.

Young Rick **then** ordered Bruce Banner to lie on a special-made gurney rooted to the floor and strapped Hulk down with two built in "seatbelt" straps made for Hulk's strength ...because Rick knew that with this radiation exposure..." ...anything could happen." Rick told Bruce Banner to close Bruce Banner's eyes. With the mechanism control panels over Bruce Banner's legs ...the ray gun poised over Bruce Banner's face ...somewhere within a machine a Gamma reactor reached critical mass! Rick had to pull the lever or die in a "China Syndrome"! Rick pulled the lever with the "ball joint" socket as the Gamma Ray "poured" out of the ray device into "Hulk's" face. Hulk changed into the mild features of Bruce Banner. Now how can more Gamma radiation cause Hulk to turn to Bruce Banner I "hear" the audience "crying out"! Well ...Mr. Lee used to believe in some things ...mistakenly ...like that Mr. Lee believed that transistors were batteries ...that if a "piece shrapnel" is inside you it will keep traveling slowly until it went into your heart like "the old wife's tale" says ...and that if you're mutated that more radiation could trigger a mutation back to normal. The famous comic book writer has hinted that Hulk is the real Bruce Banner. One writer tried to explain this occurrence by suggesting that perhaps Hulk is not a man that mutates into a monster but is a mutation that has the power to change into a split personality called "Bruce" Banner. Young Rick's hands quickly unbuckled and loosened the restraining belts and dragged Bruce Banner off the gurney with Rick's hands under Bruce Banner's arms. Rick dragged Bruce Banner to a lower army cot and gave Bruce Banner some tonic from a cup. Bruce Banner was barely breathing and wasn't moving at first. Rick said to Rick's self, "He's Bruce Banner AGAIN! Got TO stop the rays NOW!" Rick spoke out loud to Rick's self, "I was too slow! He got too _**BIG**_ a dose THE rays! Doc! Doc ...say SOMETHING! He's STILL BREATHIN'! He's MOVIN'! HERE, Doc, take a SWIG of this tonic!"

Bruce Banner said from the cot, "Weak ...HARD to move ...WHAT happened?" …. .

- - -30- - -


End file.
